


I’d Bang Me

by HomoNerd



Category: DCU (Comics), Sideways (Comics)
Genre: Autofellatio, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Derek finds a new use for his rifting powers.





	I’d Bang Me

Derek has had an insane couple of weeks. He’d travelled the world, led an inter dimensional rebellion, and solved his mother’s murder in such a short period of time that he couldn’t remember when he last took a nap in his own bed. He lied sprawled out over his blankets still in his Sideways costume and allowed himself to close his eyes for a minute. He quickly realized he wasn’t going to get any sleep in his sweaty costume and should probably shower. He gave his underarms a cautious sniff and thought “yes a definitely need a shower ASAP”  


He hopped up from bed and walked to his bathroom that was attached to his room and shut the door behind him. His mask was already off and in the laundry so he started to slip off the rest of the suit in one piece. Ernie really did an incredible job on the construction of that thing, especially on the short notice Derek has given her to make it. The spandex fabric looked at his ankles, leaving him in just a navy blue jockstrap. He removed the protective cup from the front and threw it aside. The cup was Ernie’s suggestion after a low blow from the Showman left Derek regretting his choice of boxers. He flexed for himself in the mirror, taking in the image of his physique. “I’d bang me,” Derek said out loud to himself. Removed the underwear and began running a hot shower.  


He stepped in an let the hot water roll over his sore muscles for a minute. He began to lather up with his body soap and gave his own nipples a playful pinch in the process, eliciting a response from below. He had been so busy with everything he didn’t realize just how pent up he was. His cock began to swell at the thought of finally relieving himself and Derek peeked out of the shower to make sure the bathroom door was locked.  


He began to slowly stroke his not rock hard member, spending a little extra time on the head, and moaned in pleasure. His balls felt so swollen with arousal and Derek took a minute to run them softly between his fingers, soap lather and water aiding in the process. Derek began to get close embarrassingly fast, but who was he trying to impress? He just wanted to get off, get clean, and pass out in bed.  


Suddenly, an idea came to him. He hesitated a moment, weighing to possibilities, and opened a small rift at his waist level. He slowly stuck his cock thru and it appeared thru a second rift near his face. “Wow, okay.” Derek thought. He had never seen himself at this angle before. His admired the slightly pink head of his cock dripping precum in anticipation for what he’d do next. Dereck took the head in his mouth and began to suck softly, running his tongue along his slit. The pleasure was immediately making him feel weak in the knees. Being on the receiving end of a blowjob you’re giving was never something Derek thought would be possible, but man was he loving it. He knew all the right motions to please himself and began to bob his head faster, taking more of his length in to his mouth.  


He moaned closed mouth around his cock and the vibrations began to push him over the edge. He tried to hold himself together to keep sucking but he was begging to shake waves of ecstasy and opened his mouth to let out an exasperated moan. He groaned as he shot a stream of cum across his face and in to his mouth. Another shot hit his chin, followed by a last smaller one that hit his chest. He removed his cock from the rift and closed it, no longer able to focus on keeping them open. He slid down the shower wall and breathed heavily, cum dripping down his chin. The water rained down on his head from above as Derek composed himself enough to stand up and continue cleaning himself. For the first time in a long time his head was clear and he was excited to get in bed and pass out.


End file.
